X men 3: The New Generation
by Androme
Summary: Jean did not drown in the river. She was rescued by a mutant who is amphibious. When he had requested for company, Jean decides to bring him back to the school... What will happen there? (Pls R&R)
1. Default Chapter

The Amphibian 

Jean Grey felt the heavy weight of water fell upon her delicate face, and the immense pressure of the river falling on her almost immediately. She could not breathe. She could not speak. 

'Scott…' She thought helplessly as darkness wavered about her. 'Help me…'

'Scott…'

She closed her eyes, knowing that everything was futile. Scott had left seconds ago on the plane, and there's no way he could save her. 

No one could…

No one…

*            *            *

The sudden change in position of his home woke Damien Howards in an extremely rude way. Just when he had thought he could sleep in peace without anymore of those irritating fishes digging their tails in his body too. 

'Can't a mutant sleep in peace in this godforsaken planet?' he grumbled heavily as he allowed the current to bring him to wherever pleases him. 

As he spun himself in the cool river water, his well-adapted eyes caught sight of an unidentified sinking object. Taking a deep breath of the oxygen in the water, he pushed himself to where the 'item' was. His breath got caught in his throat when he realized that the 'item' was actually a woman. And judging by the tensed expression on her brows, she must be either holding her breath, or she does not know how to breathe underwater. 

'Not everyone knows how to breathe underwater, Damien!' he reminded himself. Then, he placed his arms around the stranger's waist and swam upwards. 

As they burst through the surface of the clear blue river, Damien realizes that the stranger in his arms is still not breathing. 

'Oh great…'

Damien gathered his strength at his abdomen and upon release, he burst out of water like a dolphin and landed on the top of one of the pine trees. With his feet firmly on two thick boughs, he formed a waterbed beneath her. Then, after ensuring that the bed could hold her strength, he pressed his hands on her stomach and saw the fountain of water erupted from her mouth. 

'Another one on my saved list,' Damien thought with a smile on his face. 

*            *            *

Jean coughed and spurted out more water as she felt another pressure on her stomach. In the fogged pain of water-filled throat, Jean unleashed her telekinetic powers and stopped the pressure on her body. 

"Stop…" she choked and coughed out more water. "Stop…"

"I would really appreciate it if you can let go of my hands," a deep, and somewhat frightened voice said beside her. 

Jean opened her eyes and saw a young man next to her. Then she looked down and saw hundreds of feet beneath her. With a yelp in surprise, Jean sat up straight. 

"Man… I don't look that bad, do I?" the young man sounded hurt, and Jean could still hear the frightened undertone in his voice. 

"Sorry…" Jean apologized. She looked down at her again and saw that she was supported by a clear waterbed. 

"Can you _please_ let go of me now?" the young man said again. "It's really creepy that you're holding my hand without your hands on me."

Jean stopped her telekinetic powers. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

The young man seemed relieved at the release of her powers. He rubbed his wrists and formed another waterbed beneath him at the flick of his wrist. 

"You can trust that bed, you know," he said, cocking his eyebrow. "My powers aren't that bad."

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing for goodness' sake. What are you doing down there? You shouldn't try deep diving especially since you don't have the proper equipments."

Jean looked at herself and shivered as the water had seeped past her leather uniform and on her body. The young man shook his head in exasperation and raised his hands. Immediately, all the water droplets on Jean's body were attracted to his palm and gathered as a large spherical drop. 

"Better? Now… can you tell me more about yourself?"

Jean looked at the smiling face before her. "I'm… Jean Grey." 

"That's better than 'Sorry…'," Damien said with a wink. He extended his other hand. "I'm Damien. Damien Howards. Nice to see a fellow mutant here at Alkali Lake. It's been a while since I met anyone who resembles a human. What are you doing here?"

Jean looked at him. "I was… I was…"

Damien leant closer to her. "You wouldn't be the one responsible for the dam breaking would you?" 

"I…I…" Jean tried to phrase her words in a more tactful way. "You… You can say that."

"I'll take that as a yes…" Damien acknowledged with a sigh. "You look like you have questions for me… So… let me answer the 'Frequently Asked Questions' I had worked out these past years. I'm in a kingdom what science called 'amphibians', which means, I can live on both water and land. I can control water, like so," Damien paused and pointed his hand at the river. The water immediately shoots upwards. "And no, I'm not harmful. Anything else?"

Jean grinned. "Are you telepathic?"

"No."

"Then how did you know what I wanted to ask?"

"Call it experience. I have fishes and whales and humans asking me these questions. It's been a long time since I popped up on the surface."

"Oh… Well then… I should answer some of your questions. I'm a human, and I am telekinetic and telepathic. I can move things by my mind, like so," Jean looked intently at Damien and he started levitating. "And I'm not harmful."

The two mutants exchanged a grin. "It's nice to have someone to talk to." Damien commented. 

"Thank you for saving me," Jean said sincerely. 

"It's not for free you know," Damien answered with a cheeky, lopsided grin. 

Jean concentrated and smiled. "I can bring you to a place where there is company… Would you like to go?"

Damien raised an eyebrow, just like the way Logan does. "Not yet. You need time to recover. Wait…" 

He raised both his hands and water from the river started rising and forming into what resembles a house. A series of steps was made from Jean's waterbed to the water-house. "Like it?"

Jean smiled. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence. "Damien?"

"Yes?"

"I'm twenty-six… over your range," Jean said with a glint in her eyes. 

Damien chuckled. "Alright… Looks like I have to look further! Good night."

"Good night…"

*            *            *

=P Another story up… lol… can't stop these pair of fingers of mine. Really, I tried to though, but after watching X-men 1 and 2 at the same time, my brain started creating more plots for Jean. But no, this is not exactly a Jean & OC, but more of an OC & OC… one of the OC is Damien Howards… ^^ and the other, still creating in process. Or perhaps this may not be a romance story after all… it depends on Nature… ^_^;;; in any case, would really appreciate reviews!!! ^_^ 

Androme


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry this is not a real chapter for any of my three stories. Sorry for making you guys happy for nothing. Actually, this is just an author's note to inform you guys something… (and also to make sure you guys don't forget me… =P… just kidding!!!!) 

About _An Elven Story_: the new chapter should be out soon, though I cannot give you an exact date. (why? Because I myself am not sure when it would be ready.) here's just a small preview for next chapter: (don't belittle this preview! It is going to tell you a lot about Ethuil and Aduial!! ^^V)

_Every few millenniums, the thirteen great galaxies of the universe would gather in a straight line. When that happens, a female being bearing two different types of blood would be born with a special gift at astrology…This gift allows her to see the past, present and future of anyone she knows, but the gift needs to be maintained by sacrificing the blood of others. A thousand other beings bearing the same type of blood as the astrologer…It was only then, can the astrologer live her life as a normal being…   _

_When the twin Gemini splits, it was said that something would happen to someone near the legendary astrologer. There would be not one but two identical copies of a random being. However, the personalities of the two 'split' beings would be laterally inverted, and the 'evil' twin would possess powers beyond the belief of anyone. It would have the strength not only to destroy its actual twin, but also everyone within its vision. No one, except an astrologer, can ever distinguish the difference between the two twins. Even so, she can never defeat the twin, for a life is needed for another to be taken… _

About _Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord_: Oops… this will taken even longer, because… erm… it's hard for me to 'tackle' three stories at the same time. =P and for HP, I'm hoping to accomplish at least six pages per chapter. So please wait patiently for it! ^_^ (here's a small spoiler!!!)

_Julian knew that the love between him and Alex would never bloom, for she was bounded by a dark past. Yet he was willing to sacrifice anything for this woman he loved. Would that include… his life? _

_Harry knew he was infatuated by Alex's perfect charms and looks since the beginning of the year. Now, as he looked at his unconscious friend, Cho, in the hospital, he began to rethink his heart's desires. Does his heart belongs to Alex… or Cho? _

_Alex recovered from her injuries, only to realize that her heart had started to feel more alive, and more… human. For many years now, she had been freezing her heart, hoping not to fall in love with anyone. But after that kiss with Julian, she couldn't help but desire the warmth and love of another. Yet she cannot give her heart away. But before she could help herself, she found herself falling in love… with the last person she should. _

_A love triangle involving Julian, Harry and Alex. It would be a chapter involving views from all three characters… find out more about the relationship between Julian and Alex, and perhaps her mysterious past…_

About _X-men 3: The New Generation_: the next chapter would come probably after the two stories above. So sorry for those who liked it!!! ^_^;;; I'll try my best to squeeze out all three, ya? Here's a slight preview though.

_Xavier's School for the Gifted has a new student! When the new telekinetic girl enters into the new mansion, find out about her reactions to the overwhelming friendliness, and the cute guy that seemed to be able to turn anything into ice! Soon, the young girl found herself falling in love with this "Iceman"… _


End file.
